El dia V
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: De como puede cambiar las cosas entre Albus y Scorpius el baile de San Valentín. Albus nunca pensó en que su amor platónico se haría realidad, y Scorpius, hasta ese día, nunca pensó en Albus de esa forma.
1. 13

Nada de esto me pertenece, muy a mi pesar. ¡Ah! Y esta historia es Slash!

**El día V**

**13**

Albus entro en la biblioteca. Su santuario. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que había allí, esa tranquilidad que él necesitaba sobretodo en esos momentos.

En el fondo, cerca de la sección restringida, nunca había nadie, a veces oía unos pasos pero luego se volvía al silencio. Albus dejo el café en la mesa y se sentó en la repisa de la ventana, su ventana, aquella en la que un día había tallado su nombre en la madera.

Le gustaba pasar las horas allí, mirando por la ventana. Sobretodo en momentos como ese, en el que el equipo de quidditch de slytherin entrenaba. Todo el mundo lo miraba extrañado cuando decía que tenía pánico a volar. Era descendiente de grandes jugadores, y era incapaz de subir a una escoba sin ponerse a temblar.

Todo era culpa de James.

Definitivamente era su culpa que a los 4 años se hubiera caído de la escoba en la que su hermano le obligo a subirse con él. Y por culpa de eso, de que se abriera la cabeza al caer, James era tan malditamente sobreprotector con él. No le gustaban las escobas, y no le gustaba el quidditch, al menos hasta que vio a Scorpius volar. A partir de ese momento fue a todos y cada uno de los partidos en los que Scorpius jugo.

-**¿Están entrenando duro?** - le dijo una voz a su lado haciéndolo sobresaltar. Solo habían dos personas que sabían que ese era su lugar favorito, y una de ellas estaba entrenando afuera. La otra era su prima Rose.

**-**** Si, hay partido la semana que viene contra Hufflepuff** - comento Albus ausentemente mirando como Scorpius gritaba a los golpeadores.

-**¿Has pasado ya por el Gran Comedor?** - Albus negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar por la ventana -**¿has hecho algo de lo que habías de hacer?**

**- Es una estupida fiesta a la que no tengo ganas de ir.**

**-****Te recuerdo Albus Severus Potter que has de asistir por ser Premio Anual, y tú te encargabas de dirigir la decoración del gran comedor.**

**- ¿No lo puedes hacer tu?**

**- ¡No crees que ya tengo bastante controlando las salas comunes, y vigilando que los elfos domésticos no hagan comida de más!!! Hasta este momento he encontrado a 7 niñas haciendo una poción de amor¡y a un grupo de slytherins, traficando con pociones afrodisíacas!!!**

**- Lo siento** - dijo Albus mirando por primera vez a su prima - **iré dentro de unos minutos, espera a que…**

**- a que acabe el entrenamiento **- termino Rose la frase - **te veo después** - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo entre las estanterías.

Momentos después Scorpius atrapaba la snitch y daba el entrenamiento por concluido, no sin antes mirar hacia su ventana y saludarle.

* * *

Un par de chicas de ravenclaw se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Albus sin embargo las ignoro y siguió leyendo su libro.

Las chicas sonrieron.

Albus tomo un sorbo de café.

Risitas nerviosas.

Albus pasó una página del libro.

Finalmente lo cerró y les presto atención, sus miradas eran muy insistentes, y cada vez se habían aproximado más. Mejor acabar cuanto antes.

-**La decoración del comedor esta casi acabada ¿que te parece?** - pregunto Marguerite Corner.

-**No se si deberíamos poner más corazones voladores** - suspiro Emily Pye.

Esas dos chicas normalmente le caían bien, eran educadas, listas y tranquilas. Pero ese no era un día normal, era el día anterior a San Valentín, y por esas fechas todas las chicas que conocía se volvían estupidas, totalmente idiotas, sin capacidad de pensar coherentemente.

**- Es… muy rosa**

**- Si, es perfecta para san Valentín.**

**- Ya… ¿Queríais alguna otra cosa?**

**- Bueno… Queríamos saber con quien iras mañana al baile**

**- Has rechazado a todas las que te lo han pedido, antes siempre ****decías que sí a la primera que te lo preguntaba.**

Sí, Albus había recurrido a ese maravilloso sistema después de su primer año, porque de esa manera se corría la voz de que ya estaba ocupado, y así no lo estaban asaltando cada cinco minutos con invitaciones.

**- Bueno****, la primera que me lo pidió fue al comenzar el curso…**

**- ¿Y le dijiste que si?**

**- Le dije que no.**

**- Y si yo…**

**- Te diría que no, Emiliy, además, no creo que a tu novio le haría demasiada****gracia.**

Dejarían al novio con el que llevaban seis maravillosos meses por Albus, o mejor dicho por la fama de su padre.

**- Voy a tener que vigilar el baile, sólo voy por eso.**

**- Rose también es premio anual e ira con su novio. Además, el año pasado no viniste.**

Claro que no fue, no cuando había probado aquellas mismas navidades los labios de Louis, y había sabido que era lo que le faltaba a los besos que se había dado con chicas.

-**No seas aburrido Albus, no puedes estar todo el día en la biblioteca tomando litros y litros de café** - Albus no veía porque no, para él eso era un día cualquiera.

**- ¡¡¡Aaaalbuuuussss!** - un grito de su hermana lo saco de esa conversación. Rápidamente se levanto del suelo y se acerco para ver que quería Lily, y sus otras dos primas pequeñas, Lucy y Roxanne, que estaban ayudando a decorar la mesa de los profesores con guirnaldas horribles.

* * *

Albus apartaba asqueado el puré de patatas hacia un extremo de su plato, cuidando que no tocara la carne, odiaba su textura, sólo podía haber eso de comer el día antes del estupido baile. Oyó que alguien se sentaba a su lado y alzo la vista de su plato para ver a Scorpius. Se había duchado y olía a ese champú que usaba de jazmín (algo muy femenino, le había comentado Albus en primer año. No había vuelto a hacerlo porque Geremy Goyle le había pegado de tal forma que se paso una semana cojeando).

-**¿Como van las preparaciones del baile?** - le pregunto Scorpius sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones, mientras se servia el puré de Albus.

**- Supongo que bien, antes de irme a dormir tengo que repasar todos los encantamientos de las decoraciones y colocarlas en su sitio definitivo. Rose me ayudara, sino no acabaría nunca.**

**- ¿Sólo Rose? **

**- No, Emily y Marguerite también se quedaran, ellas saben mejor que yo donde va todo.**

**- Así que esas idiotas te ayudaran…**

**- Scorpius, cielo¿podríamos ir a ver las estrellas después de comer?** - y allí estaba Heather Flint, la nueva adquisición de Scorpius. Como cada año, Scorpius buscaba a la chica más guapa para que la acompañara - **Sería tan romántico…**

**- Me parece que no va a poder ser, tengo que ayudar a Albus.**

Albus lo miro sorprendido, aunque después le sonrió a Flint, Scorpius prefería estar con él en la tortura de decorar el Gran Comedor que paseando con ella. Puede que seas su novia, le decía Albus con la mirada, pero prefiere perder el tiempo conmigo.

* * *

Corrían escaleras abajo riendo escandalosamente, era verdad que tenían 17 años, pero todavía eran jóvenes, y estaban huyendo de Mister Nono, el nuevo gato del conserje. Aunque quisiera Filch nunca los podría atrapar, ya estaba demasiado mayor.

Entraron rápidamente en la Sala Común, sólo para encontrarse con que todos los slytherins les miraban. Apenas se detuvieron un momento, antes de volver a correr hacia la habitación de Albus, que al ser Premio Anual tenía derecho a una habitación individual.

Lo primero que hizo Scorpius fue lanzarse sobre la cama y quedarse allí riendo, mientras que Albus trataba de serenarse.

-**Creo****que finalmente ha quedado muuuuuuy romántico ¿no?** - comento Albus, y las risas de Scorpius se volvieron a oír por toda la habitación **- las chicas estarán contentísimas.**

**- Si, tanto buscar el rosa perfecto para que las guirnaldas contrastasen con el gris de la pared...**

En ese momento Scorpius se levanto y comenzó a rebuscar dentro del baúl de Albus. Albus miro su cara tranquila, sus manos delgadas que sacaban sus cosas del baúl, y las tiraban por la habitación (Scorpius era tremendamente desordenado), y finalmente saco la baraja de Snap Explosivo que le había regalado esas mismas navidades. Scorpius siempre le regalaba una baraja por navidad, desde el primer año, en el que habían adquirido la costumbre de jugar casi todas las noches, y, al cabo de un año la baraja estaba bastante quemada.

Era su momento favorito del día, cuando ganaba y Scorpius se iba a su habitación para volver con su violín y tocarle una nana como él lo llamaba, o cuando perdía, y tenía que hacerle los deberes mientras Scorpius miraba por encima de su hombro y el podía oler el jazmín de su champú, o cuando Scorpius le reclamaba por equivocarse y sentía su aliento en su oreja.

No había nada que podía compararse a esos momentos.

* * *

Scorpius estaba furioso, esos inútiles de los golpeadores iban a hacer que perdieran el partido de la semana siguiente contra los Hufflepuff. Este año iba a ganar la copa de Quidditch.

Era su ultimo año, y realmente quería la copa, este año sí que sí, aunque tuvieran que hacer trampas demasiado evidentes. Incluso si tenia que darles algo en mal estado de comer a los jugadores, y sólo jugaran los suplentes. El año anterior había pensado que tenía posibilidades, ya que el Potter mayor se había licenciado, pero no, la pequeña Potter había llevado a gryffindor a la victoria. Y su Potter tenía pánico a las escobas.

Cansado diviso la snitch y se lanzo a atraparla, para poder dar por terminado el entrenamiento. Por suerte, la pelotita no dio demasiada guerra, y pronto la tuvo entre sus dedos. Mando a todos a la ducha, y antes de bajar el mismo a tierra, saludo a Albus, que estaba como siempre en su ventana.

* * *

No había nada como una ducha larga después de un mal entrenamiento, y cuando salio ya no quedaba nadie en los vestidores. Guardo sus cosas en su casillero, y tiro el bote de champú que se le había acabado, por suerte tenía más.

"_Hueles a niña_" le había dicho Albus el primer día de clases cuando se acababa de duchar. Scorpius le había mirado con todo el odio que podía reunir y había hecho que Geremy, su amigo de la infancia, le diera tal paliza que no pudo caminar bien durante bastante tiempo. Luego, el hermano mayor, James, se había vengado de la peor forma que conocía, transformando sus túnicas en un vestido rosa. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza.

Y Albus había estado muy gryffindor, demasiado, enfrentándose a su hermano. Diciéndole que podía arreglar sus asuntos el sólo, y con un golpe de varita había vuelto a transformar el vestido rosa en el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Ese Gryffindor idiota se había ido enfadado, gruñendo sobre slytherins idiotas que traicionan a sus hermanos. Pero a Scorpius no le importo, porque el primer Potter slytherin en muchas, muchas generaciones le estaba mirando. _"no sólo hueles a niña, sino que también haces que otros peleen por ti. Muy, muy de niña" _y aquello había desembocado en un duelo de magia.

Todavía recordaba la mirada de la directora "_de tal escoba, tal astilla_" había dicho, y los había obligado a ordenar la biblioteca por orden alfabético. Estaba seguro de que era él mismo el que había comenzado a insultar a la directora de las formas más variadas que conocía, y pronto Albus se le unió cuando un libro de 2000 páginas se le había caído encima del pie. Y pronto se encontraron haciendo una competición de insultos hacia la directora.

Al día siguiente bajaron juntos al comedor como si siempre hubieran sido amigos.

* * *

Scorpius adoraba el puré de patatas, y siempre le parecía que le ponían poco, para su suerte a Albus no le gustaba y él se podía comer el suyo. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento cuando Albus dijo algo que no le hizo demasiada gracia: Corner y Pye, dos Ravenclaws tontas iban a ayudarlo con la decoración de San Valentín.

**- Scorpius, cielo¿podríamos ir a ver las estrellas después de comer?****Sería tan romántico… - **y su acompañante al baile de ese año apareció cortando lo que iba a ser un monologo sobre ravenclaws idiotas.

Heather Flint era bonita y Slytherin, era perfecta para ser su acompañante, pero de algún modo se había hecho la errónea idea de que había algo entre ellos. Aparte de que era una pesada insoportable, pero todo fuera por ser el mejor acompañado...

**- Me parece que no va a poder ser, tengo que ayudar a Albus.**

Albus le miro sorprendido, pero enseguida se giro sonriente hacia Heather. Estaba seguro que pensaba que iba a dejarlo sólo con esas ravenclaws, esas deborahombres insoportables que hubieran hecho cualquier cosa para ir con él al baile. Ahora ya no tendrían ninguna oportunidad para pedírselo.

**- ¡¿Vas con alguien al baile?!** - pregunto Scorpius, quizás ya se lo habían pedido y habían logrado convencerle para ir con ellas.

-**No, aunque me lo han vuelto a pedir** - dijo Albus volviendo a mirarlo - **estamos en medio de una conversación ¿no tienes nada mejor a hacer¿pintarte las uñas de rosa?** - le espeto Albus a Heather. Noto que ella lo miraba, pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Al final ella se fue y pudieron retomar la conversación.

**- Mejor. Todas esas idiotas sólo quieren ir al baile contigo para lucirse como si tú fueras un trofeo, y quizás intentarían quedarse preñadas para poder retenerte a su lado. No dejes que te toquen, ellas son malas.**

**- No me dejare** - le dijo Albus seriamente, pero luego se hecho a reír maliciosamente **- no al menos como tu te dejas. **

**- ¡Eh¡No lo hagas ver como que soy fácil! Simplemente disfruto de los placeres de la vida. Hay algunos besos que...**

**- Lo se -** y Scorpius sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

-**¿Con quien te has estado tu besando?** - le pregunto a Albus repentinamente serio.

-**Yo no te pregunto con quien te vas tú besando ¿no?** - Albus también se había tensado, y le miraba directamente a los ojos, pero momentos después aparto la vista y la dirigió hacia el techo - **Se ha de colgar unas guirnaldas de banda a banda del comedor ¿me ayudaras?**

**- Claro** - dijo Scorpius aceptando el cambio de tema. Odiaba discutir con Albus, aunque de una manera u otra se iba a enterar de con quien se había estado besando. Era su mejor amigo, tenía que cuidar de que ninguna idiota lo engatusara, sobretodo ahora que James Potter no estaba para cuidarlo. El Potter mayor le había hecho prometer que cuidaría de su hermano.

Como si Scorpius no lo hubiera hecho igualmente.

* * *

Habían tenido que salir del Gran Comedor a tomar un poco el aire, porque allí dentro el ambiente era insoportable. Todo ROSA. Guirnaldas rosas, corazones voladores rosas, flores rosas...

Y lo peor eran las risas. No sabia como las cuatro chicas que estaban ayudando a dejarlo todo finalmente listo podían hacer tanto escándalo. Le daban ganas de coger la varita y silenciarlas a todas. De hecho lo había intentado hacer, pero Albus le había cogido de la mano y lo había sacado corriendo de allí. Algo le decía que a él también le resultaba insoportable.

Su mano quedo repentinamente fría cuando Albus lo soltó.

**- El infierno debe ser rosa.**

**- Definitivamente.**

-**Hueles a niña** - Scorpius se quedo un momento quieto antes de pegarle una patada -**¡Ei! Me gusta el olor a jazmín.**

**- Pero crees que es para niñas.**

**- No, a ti te queda perfecto.**

Scorpius levanto la varita para mandarle la peor maldición que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero Albus hecho a correr de regreso mientras reía, y él sólo pudo seguirlo. Cuando lo atrapara iba a hacerlo sufrir lenta y dolorosamente. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Al paro de correr de golpe haciendo que Scorpius chocara contra su espalda.

**- ¡Podrías haberme avisad...**

El Gran Comedor estaba ya acabado de decorar. Scorpius rezo para quedarse ciego en ese momento (aunque lo pensó algo mejor, no quería que esa fuera la ultima imagen que viera en su vida)

ROSA, todo era Rosa. Las guirnaldas y toda la demás parafernalia, pero también las mesas y las sillas, y algunas piedras de las paredes tenían pintadas en las paredes en las que se podían leer las poesías más cursis, las más pastelosas que ese grupo de niñas había encontrado, seguro.

Albus no hizo nada para detenerlo cuando devolvió el color de las sillas y las mesas, ni cuando volvió las rosas de color negro, ni cuando las guirnaldas se volvieron violeta oscuro, ni siquiera cuando hizo explotar los corazones voladores.

**- No me has detenido.**

**- Como Premio Anual tengo que velar por los alumnos. No quiero que a la mitad masculina, y posiblemente a alguna chica, tengan un ataque al verlo.**

**- Has de cuidar de los alumnos.**

**- Por supuesto** - y Albus le sonrió con malicia, de esa forma en que sólo los slytherins saben sonreír.

Alzo la varita y pronto las poesías pasaron a ser fragmentos de libros de historia, formulas de pociones, y esquemas de quidditch.

**- Mucho mejor.**

**-¡MIAUUU!!!** - se giraron rápidamente para ver a Mister Nono que los miraba acusadoramente. Albus volvió a alzar la varita y el gato se volvió rosa.

**- ¡¡¡Corre!!!**

* * *

Scorpius aparto ágilmente las manos, y fue a Albus a quien le explotaron las cartas.

Albus había perdido.

**- Finalmente hemos acabado la partida... son las dos de la mañana** - Albus se estiro en la cama - **ya no aguanto despierto. Mañana te hago los deberes de lo que tú quieras, ahora sólo quiero dormir**.

Scorpius sonrió. Le iba a obligar a hacer los deberes de Defensa, y el ensayo sobre pociones. Vio que Albus se iba al baño, y él aprovecho para quitarse la ropa y robarle un pijama a Albus. Se metió en la cama en medio de esas sabanas suaves y esas gruesas mantas, y no por primera vez deseo ser él el Premio Anual.

Pero prefería mil veces estar jugando a quidditch, inventándose estrategias para ganar que estudiando en la biblioteca. De ser posible sólo pisaba la biblioteca para ir a buscar a Albus y sacarlo del encierro al que este se sometía cada tarde, junto con su café de contrabando que le daban los elfos. Porque Albus caía bien a todo el mundo, incluso a los elfos domésticos, que le daban café de los profesores, ya que los alumnos tenían prohibido su consumo.

**- ¿Te quedas a dormir?** - le pregunto Albus al verlo con las mantas subidas hasta la barbilla - **No se porque pregunto si ya estas dentro... me voy a tu cama.**

**- Quédate **- le dijo Scorpius abriendo las sabanas y haciéndole un hueco en la cama - **en los pasillos hace demasiado frío, creo que es una medida de control para que no salgamos a medianoche y nos metamos en los dormitorios de las chicas, ya sabes, en gryffindor las escaleras se convierten en tobogán... ¡entra ya que estoy cogiendo frío!**

Finalmente Albus se acomodo a su lado, cuidando de no tocarlo. Scorpius al contrario se acerco hasta quedar lo más pegado a Albus que se pudiera considerar decente.

**- Scorpius... que tenemos 17 años... sólo los niños o los que... bueno, eso, que somos ya algo grandes para dormir juntos.**

**- ¡Tonterías! eres como una estufa ¡Buenas noches!** - y cerro los ojos disponiéndose a dormir - **por cierto, quiero los deberes de defensa y de pociones -** y se durmió escuchando las protestas de Albus, que era en definitiva una muy buena manera de dormirse.


	2. 14 mañana

**El dia V**

**14 - mañana**

No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo.

Quizás fuera que le afectaba el día.

O quizás fuera el estrés al que estaba sometido últimamente.

El hecho era que Albus se había despertado cómodamente apoyado sobre el brazo de Scorpius mientras este dormía profundamente.

Albus siempre despertaba temprano, y en aquellas ocasiones en las que Scorpius le robaba la cama, y le convencía de dormir juntos, le gustaba quedarse quieto observándolo dormir.

Sin embargo, hoy no sólo lo había estado observando, había tenido un estupido impulso, y ahora tenía su boca cubriendo la de su amigo. Scorpius sabía tan bien como se lo había imaginado, no era algo que se pudiera definir, ni un sabor que le recordaba a otro, era simplemente Scorpius.

La boca de Scorpius se abrió un poco, y Albus noto que estaba a punto de despertar, así que se retiro lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco no fuera que abriera los ojos, y lo encontrara inclinado sobre él.

Cogió su uniforme y se metió en el baño. Una vez dentro se deslizo hasta el suelo, y se toco los labios.

Todavía notaba la tibieza de los labios de Scorpius.

**- ¿Albus?** - escucho una voz desde en el exterior.

**- Estoy en el baño.**

**- Me voy a mi habitación, te espero abajo** - y noto el portazo de la puerta.

No tenía ganas de bajar, e ir a clases, y hacer como que no había pasado nada. Ni tampoco de celebrar ese maldito día.

Sólo quería quedarse allí y recordar el sabor de Scorpius.

Quizás no fuera demasiado ético lo que iba a hacer, pero se deslizo en la ducha dispuesto, al menos, en recordar a Scorpius allí.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al Gran Comedor se escabullo rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. No podía soportar más la presencia de Scorpius a su lado, mientras este era inconsciente de lo que Albus había hecho. O quizás lo que no podía soportar era a Flint agarrada del brazo de su amigo.

**- ¡Albus Severus Potter!** - le gruño Rose en cuanto se sentó a su lado - **¿no notas algo diferente en el Gran Comedor?**

**- ¿Qué esta muy rosa? **- le comento ausentemente mientras veía a Scorpius sentarse en slytherin, junto con Flint y Geremy.

-** Si, justamente como lo dejamos ayer. Pero esta mañana no estaba así** - le dijo mirándolo insistentemente, obligándolo a prestarle atención.

**- Oh... bueno... estaba demasiado rosa... y...**

**- ¿Te encuentras mal¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?** - le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de Albus - **No parece que tengas fiebre, pero puede que tengas...**

**- Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo es cansancio, sí, eso es** - le respondió mientras volvía a fijar la vista en Slytherin. Flint estaba intentando dar de comer a Scorpius en la boca, mientras este la miraba con todo el odio que podía reunir.

**- ¿Cansancio?** - y Rose dirigió la mirada hacia donde Albus la dirigía - **ya... cansancio...**

**- ¡No es lo que te piensas!** - le dijo mientras se ruborizaba - **estuvimos jugando a las cartas hasta tarde.**

**- Como siempre, y hoy no estas como siempre, y no me digas que es este tonto día ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Bueno... **- le dijo en un murmullo - **le bese...**

**- ¡¿Le besaste?!**

**- ¡Cállate!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - pregunto Louis, el hijo pequeño de tío Bill, mientras se sentaba al lado de Albus.

**- Nada**

**- Besó a ya-sabes-quien**

**- ¡Finalmente lo hiciste¿Qué hizo él?**

**- Estaba dormido. Punto final a esta conversación** - dijo a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa - **Ni una palabra de esto a nadie.**

**- ¿De que habláis¿De que no pueden decir ni una palabra? **- pregunto Lily al llegar y ocupar el asiento que momentos antes había estado ocupando Albus. Sus otros tres primos también llegaron en ese momento, todos muy atentos a Albus.

**- De absolutamente nada que te interese, y vosotros dos** - dijo apuntando el dedo hacia Rose y Louis - **como descubra a alguien comentando algo de esto, podéis comenzar a temblar por mi venganza.**

Ellos asintieron silenciosos. Las amenazas de Albus no podían tomarse a la ligera. Lo habían comprobado de bien pequeños.

* * *

Entró en pociones al tiempo que se acaba su segunda taza de café, y con un movimiento de varita la envió de regreso a la cocinas.

Su asiento habitual en esa clase estaba ocupado por una insoportable niñita que parloteaba incansable en el oído de Scorpius. No estaba muy seguro de si quería sentarse al lado de este, comprendió mientras notaba serpientes en el estomago. Pero, desde luego, no iba a pasarse toda la clase mirando a la parejita feliz.

-**Flint, lárgate, estas ocupando mi asiento** - le siseo mientras agarraba la mochila y los libros de la chica y los tiraba en una silla vacía.

**- ¡Potter! No veo tu nombre en esta mesa, ni en esta silla, así que no veo porque dices que son de tu propiedad.**

**- Porque Scorpius y yo somos compañeros en los trabajos de pociones desde siempre, y hoy no va a ser una excepción** - dijo mirando a Flint. No se atrevía a mirar a Scorpius, sabía que no estaba enterado del beso, ni de lo que había hecho en la ducha pensando en él, pero sabía que se pondría rojo al ver sus ojos plateados.

-**Todo el mundo a sus asientos** - dijo el profesor al entrar. Albus no se movió, solamente miraba a Flint, que le sonreía socarronamente - **Señor Potter, haga el favor de sentarse.**

**- Aquí Albus **- le dijo David Lane señalando el asiento que tenía a su lado, y Albus no tuvo más remedio que moverse hacia aquel asiento mientras Flint levitaba sus cosas de vuelta a SU mesa.

David le caía bien, pero no era Scorpius, y, desde luego, no tenía el don que este tenía para las pociones. Así que tuvo que supervisar detenidamente la forma en la que revolvía la poción, indicándole algunas veces que esta apunto de remover de más.

-**Flint es una zorra** - le dijo David al oído - **se ha quedado con el chico más bonito. Bueno, a decir verdad yo los prefiero morenos.**

**- Si, una zorra **- le susurro de vuelta mientras se giraba para ver a la parejita. Scorpius le estaba mirando fijamente, con cara de mal humor, seguramente porque no había conseguido echar a la chica que no paraba de tocarle el brazo que removía **- una zorra.**

**- ¿Vas con alguien al baile?**

**- No. No tenía ganas de ir con una chica, y...**

**- Y el chico con el que quieres ir no tiene ni idea de todo esto.**

Albus sonrió. David era uno de los pocos que conocían su secretito. Quizás porque ellos habían tenido algo al final del curso pasado. Algo como muchos besos y unos cuantos restregones. Nada serio realmente. Albus sabía perfectamente con quien quería tener algo serio.

**- No, no tiene ni puñetera idea.**

**- ¿Tu crees que él...** - y se acerco para acabar de susurrar la frase en su oreja - **no siente nada por ti?**

**- Le gustan demasiado las chicas.**

**- Pues parece que quiere asesinarnos con la mirada.**

Albus volvió a mirar a Scorpius, y sintió removerse inquietas las serpientes de su estomago. Sus ojos plateados estaban furiosos. Incluso Flint lo había notado, y se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano.

**- La poción esta perfecta** - les dijo el profesor, obligando a apartar la mirada de Scorpius y centrarla en su figura - **espero que el ensayo que me han de hacer este igual de perfecto.**

Cuando volvió a mirar a Scorpius este estaba enseñándole la poción al profesor de espaldas a él. Se dejo caer en la silla y cerrando los ojos se centro en recordar lo sexy que se veía a Scorpius furioso. También recordó que cuando Scorpius estaba enfadado, era un Scorpius difícil de tratar.

A partir de ese momento trato de pensar en lo que había hecho que había enfadado así a Scorpius, y la manera de solucionarlo. David comenzó a escribir sobre la poción, sin volver a iniciar ningún tipo de conversación con él, y una hora después finalizó la clase.

-**Nos vemos** - le dijo sonriéndole antes de correr a juntarse con sus amigos gryffindor, Rose también le hizo una señal de despedida y salieron todos juntos del aula.

**- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de ese?** - le pregunto Scorpius sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Albus imaginaba perfectamente lo que decían, nada de lo cual, seguramente, sería mentira.

**- Siento no haberte podido rescatar del parloteo de Flint ¿Ya no estas enfadado?**

**- ¿Enfadado? Nunca.**

**- Pues parecía que nos querías matar** - se rió Albus mientras recogía y se colgaba la mochila en el hombro.

**- Sólo estaba preocupado. Ya sabes... o si no lo sabes, mejor.**

**- No tenías de que preocuparte. David no es tan bueno en pociones como tu, pero si esta haciendo pociones avanzadas difícilmente hará explotar el caldero.**

**- Vamos a comer, venga, que esta tarde hay que prepararse para el baile.**

**- No me lo recuerdes...**

* * *

El ambiente en la sala común era insoportable, el nerviosismo del baile se había contagiado también a los chicos y continuamente le picaban a la puerta de su habitación para ver si podía cambiarle el color a sus túnicas, o si podía ajustárselas un poco más.

Así que había huido a la sala de los menesteres, donde había podido encontrar algo de calma. Había rezado para que la habitación fuera lo más parecida posible a la biblioteca y a su ventana, y que su entrada fuera discreta, de esa manera nadie lo encontraría y podría descansar hasta que fuera inevitable que ejerciera de Premio Anual.

Pero alguien entro por la puerta.

**- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?**

**- El mapa del merodeador, Lily me ha dejado consultarlo** - le explicó Louis mientras se sentaba a su lado.

**- Ya.**

**- No tienes ganas de ir.**

**- No.**

**- ¿Vas a contestarme con monosílabos a todas las preguntas?**

**- Si** - y ambos se echaron a reír. Ya estaba algo más relajado.

**- No haces demasiada buena cara, por hoy no deberías tomar más café. **

**- El café me relaja** - dijo a la vez que se acababa la taza, y la dejaba al lado de las otras tres que ya se había tomado.

-**Yo conozco otras formas de relajase mucho más saludables** - le dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba muy claro cual era esa forma.

Había sido en las navidades del año anterior cuando estaban todos reunidos en la madriguera, y él y Louis se habían escabullido hasta el ático hartos ya de las risas algo bebidas de los mayores, de las aventuras románticas de las chicas, y de Fred y Hugo que estaban con una partida de ajedrez al lado del fuego, duraba ya varias horas.

Habían subido las escaleras silenciosamente, procurando que nadie les descubriera escabulléndose junto con una botella de whisky de fuego. Cuando estaban en el segundo piso oyeron un fuerte ruido, y mirando por la rendija de la puerta abierta vieron a James y a Teddy besándose.

No sabía como habían llegado al ático, ya que los dos estaban algo aturdidos. Y entonces decidieron probar. Su primer beso con un chico había sido con su primo, y supo que no quería volver a besar a ninguna chica. De hecho, había estado pensando en como sería besar a un chico en concreto.

Esa misma mañana había sabido como era el sabor de ese chico.

**- ¿Sabes si James y Teddy siguen... liados?** - le pregunto a Louis. El nunca se había atrevido a comentarle ese momento a James, así que no sabia realmente que había entre ellos.

**- Ni idea. Nunca se lo he preguntado directamente.**

**- Yo tampoco.**

Sonaron las campanas anunciando el inicio de la fiesta.

**- Nos llaman.**

**- Un momento...**

Y Louis le beso.

Como aquella vez, lento y pausado, no demasiado seguro de si iba a rechazarlo.

Y no lo hizo.

De hecho, cogió la nuca de su primo y le correspondió, aumentando la intensidad del beso.

Unos momentos después el beso acabo. No había realmente amor en ese beso, sólo afecto, y quizás algo de tensión sexual reprimida hacia una tercera persona.

Y se arreglaron la ropa para salir por la puerta, que se encontraba abierta.

**- ¿Dejaste la puerta abierta?**

**- Seguramente, vamos, que hay un baile al que asistir.**

* * *

Scorpius se encontró en un sueño muy vivido. Alguien le besaba muy dulcemente, demasiado. Así que abrió la boca para hacer el beso algo más fogoso, y se encontró con que ya no había beso.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación de Albus, pero no le extraño demasiado, siempre que podía se quedaba allí a dormir. Remoloneo un poco en la cama y se levanto cogiendo del suelo su uniforme, que ayer había tirado descuidadamente.

**- ¿Albus?**

**- Estoy en el baño.**

Tenía un pequeñito problema, ese beso había hecho despertar algo. Había parecido demasiado real. Y Albus estaba en el baño... por suerte era demasiado temprano para nadie, así que no se encontraría a nadie de camino a su habitación. Esperaba que el frío que hacia en el pasillo no le afectara a su semierección, porque esa era definitivamente una buena manera de comenzar el día.

**- Me voy a mi habitación, te espero abajo** - y se fue a darse una buena y caliente ducha.

* * *

Había bastante agitación en la sala común, pero Albus todavía no estaba allí. Así que se tuvo que conformar con la compañía de Geremy que coqueteaba con una chica de quinto. Y la de Heather, que se aproximaba moviendo las caderas de esa forma tan sensual que ella tenía de caminar.

-**Hola cielo** - lo saludo la chica, y un momento después lo beso, haciéndole recordar su sueño, por lo cual respondió de muy buena gana - **Feliz San Valentín.**

-**Igualmente** - le dijo él.

-**Vamos** - dijo Albus secamente bajando las escaleras.

Había algo extraño y gruñón en él, suponía que era por no tener pareja en esta fecha. Tenía que buscarle una novia, una novia decente, no ninguna de esas idiotas demasiado cegadas por la fama de Harry Potter. Aunque antes había de descubrir cual era su tipo, por lo cual había de investigar con quien se había estado besando, porque eso era algo que todavía no le había sonsacado.

-**Estoy seguro de que todavía podemos encontrarte una chica** - le dijo. Pero sólo le gruño de vuelta, además de que no le miraba, simplemente miraba al suelo, o a las paredes. Suponía que era por Heather, Albus no la soportaba. Bueno, él tampoco, pero era bonita.

Llegaron al Gran comedor y Albus se fue rápidamente a sentarse con su prima. Scorpius suspiro al notar que todo volvía a ser de color rosa, y volvían a estar los poemas cursis en las paredes.

**- Ha quedado muy rosa ¿no?** - a pesar de todo Heather era una Slytherin.

**- Si, demasiado.**

Y se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Slytherin. Las mesas volvían a ser rosas. Estaba a punto de negarse a sentarse e irse a comer a las cocinas cuando Heather le estiro del brazo y lo obligo a hacerlo a la vez que le intentaba dar de comer. Esa chica comenzaba a rozar el límite de lo soportable.

De reojo observo a la Weasley ponerle la mano en la frente a Albus, y se preocupo un poco, pero él parecía estar bien. Enseguida se distrajo cuando una lechuza le dejo una carta enfrente suyo, y supuso que sería una carta de amor hasta que vio quien era el remitente.

James Potter.

**- ¿Es una carta de amor?**

**- No** - dijo guardándola en el interior de su túnica. En cuanto tuviera un momento la leería.

**- Si no la has leído...**

Pero él ya no le prestaba atención. Rose y el otro primo estaban hablando con un Albus ruborizado. ¿Sabrían ellos con quien se besaba? El Weasley pequeñazo se acerco a Albus, y Scorpius estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a alejarlo de Albus, porque todo el mundo sabía el rumor que corría acerca de los que tenían una parte de sangre veela, eran muy libertinos y muy promiscuos.

Pero Albus se levanto molesto con ellos y se fue, y Scorpius pudo volver a prestarle atención a Heather.

* * *

Había tenido la hora anterior libre, así que Scorpius fue uno de los primeros en llegar a clase de pociones. Le encantaba esta asignatura, era relajante. Le recordaba las tardes de domingo en la mansión, mientras ayudaba a su padre a preparar cualquier tontería que a ambos se les ocurriera.

Heather llego y se sentó en el asiento de Albus. Scorpius de momento no dijo nada, ya lo haría más tarde, cuando este llegara. En este momento se concentraba en escuchar a la chica, o en parecer atento a ella, mientras mentalmente repasaba todos los hechizos silenciadores que conocía.

Albus entro en ese momento con su típica taza de café en la mano, y momentos después la desaparecía sólo para mirarlos a ellos. Un momento después se acercaba con paso rápido.

-**Flint, lárgate, estas ocupando mi asiento** - le dijo Albus a Heather mientras cogía las cosas de la chica y las dejaba en otro lugar.

**- ¡Potter! No veo tu nombre en esta mesa, ni en esta silla, así que no veo porque dices que son de tu propiedad.**

**- Porque Scorpius y yo somos compañeros en los trabajos de pociones desde siempre, y hoy no va a ser una excepción** - Scorpius se extraño, algo extraño pasaba, Albus no le había mirado ni una sola vez. Iba a intervenir porque no tenía en absoluto ningunas ganas de estar la clase de pociones al lado de Heather, pero la llegada del profesor le hizo silenciar.

-**Todo el mundo a sus asientos** - dijo el profesor. Albus no se movió, se quedo simplemente mirando a la chica - **Señor Potter, haga el favor de sentarse.**

**- Aquí Albus **- le dijo a Albus, David Lane, un gryffindor sobre el que circulaban ciertos rumores. Hasta ese momento Scorpius no había hecho caso de lo que se decía, pero tenía demasiado presente el día que era, y la carta que había recibido del Potter graduado.

Sabía que Albus y ese eran amigos, que ambos estaban estudiando para entrar en la misma facultad, la de sanación, y que por ello concidían en todas las asignaturas. Pero Albus siempre se sentaba con Scorpius cuando sus clases coincidían.

Ese se estaba aprovechando de la buena voluntad de Albus, si estaba en pociones avanzadas debería ser capaz de hacer la poción sin la atenta supervisión de Albus, pero no, este no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un momento.

Scorpius sintió unas ganas terribles de cruciar a Lane cuando se inclino para susurrarle algo al oído a Albus, como si fueran los mejores amigos. Albus le respondió algo, y se giro para mirarlo, pero sólo fue un momento, antes de seguir con la conversación que tenían esos dos.

James tenía razón.

Hoy tenía que estar especialmente atento a cualquier aprovechado que se acercara a Albus. Había pensado que sólo tenía que vigilar a las chicas, pero no, ahora también tendría que vigilar a esos listillos que se pensaban que alguien como Albus les iba a dirigir algo más que una mirada.

Albus sonrió, y Scorpius sintió deseos de pegarle¿es que no veía lo que el otro estaba haciendo? Y ese se dedicaba a susurrar en su oído. Definitivamente Albus necesitaba que le dieran una charla sobre los chicos, y sobre los chicos a los que les gustan los otros chicos.

De pronto ambos le estaban mirando, y él no podía controlar el mal humor que tenía. Dirigió su mirada hacia Albus porque el chico no se enteraba de nada.

**- La poción esta perfecta** - Y Albus dejo de mirarlo para mirar el profesor - **espero que el ensayo que me han de hacer este igual de perfecto.**

Después de que el profesor les regaño a él y a Heather porque la poción no estaba demasiado bien hecha, pero ¿qué quería el hombre que hiciera? Estaba demasiado ocupando vigilando que ese no se aprovechara de Albus.

Por suerte, Lane había captado la mirada que le había dirigido, y se sentaba todo lo lejos que podía de Albus mientras ambos escribían su ensayo, eso hizo que se tranquilizara. Y finalmente la clase se dio por concluida.

-**Nos vemos** - le dijo el gryffindor a Lane, y él aprovecho para acercarse y sentarse sobre la mesa.

**- ¿Sabes lo que dicen de ese?**

**- Siento no haberte podido rescatar del parloteo de Flint ¿Ya no estas enfadado? **- ¿Albus creía que se había enfadado porque no se habían sentado juntos? Bueno, en cierta forma sí.

**- ¿Enfadado? Nunca - **no iba a reconocerlo.

**- Pues parecía que nos querías matar**

**- Sólo estaba preocupado. Ya sabes... o si no lo sabes, mejor.**

Era definitivamente mejor que Albus no supiera que Lane había estado coqueteando con él. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

* * *

La túnica le quedaba perfecta. Era lo mejor de las túnicas hechas a medida, quedaban total y absolutamente perfectas. Definitivamente iba a ser el centro de atención de todas las chicas.

Fue a buscar a Albus a su habitación. Debería estar listo ya, sólo quedaba media hora para que todo comenzara. Esperaba que la túnica fuera verde, porque el verde le quedaba genial, y hacia que todos supieran que Albus estaba orgulloso de ser un slytherin.

Y si no era verde, un sencillo encantamiento y lo sería.

Pero se encontró entonces que Albus no estaba allí. Así que había huido...

No iba a dejar que faltara de ninguna manera al baile, quería tenerlo controlado no fuera que alguna chica (o chico, se recordó) se aprovechara de que estaba sólo, y era también el ultimo baile de la escuela al que ambos asistirían.

Estaba bastante seguro de que se encontraría en la biblioteca, en su rinconcito, pero cuando llego allí no estaba. Se quedo algo parado, había dado por supuesto que estaría allí. Siempre estaba allí.

Como no se le ocurrió ningún otro lugar en el que se pudiera encontrar decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor. No era probable que estuviera allí, pero la pequeña Potter podría ayudarle.

-**¡Eh!** - les grito a unos gryffindors que salían del retrato ese. Estos se dieron la vuelta y palidecieron al verle - **busco a Potter, a alguno de los dos.**

**-Albus no esta aquí** - le dijo uno de esos pequeñazos, les gruño de vuelta ¡Casi no conocían a Albus así que no deberían tomarse esas confianzas de llamarlo por el nombre! - **Lily esta dentro...**

**- ¡Que salga¡Ahora¡Id a buscarla!** - y los gryffindors entraron corriendo. Momentos después salía la chica - **Estoy buscando a Albus, voy a arrastrarlo a la fiesta ¿sabes donde esta? Tu hermano mayor siempre sabía (no se de que manera) donde estaba.**

**- Louis ya ha ido a buscarlo, esta en la sala de los menesteres.**

No se detuvo a decirle adiós, ni siquiera a darle las gracias, simplemente corrió hacia allí. Estaba seguro de que ya no tenía el aspecto tan impresionante de antes, pero tendría que valer, ya se encargaría de hacérselo pagar a Albus, al fin y al cabo se había pasado la última media hora buscándolo.

Se escucharon las campanas anunciando el inicio de la fiesta justo en el momento en el que divisaba la sala de los menesteres. Abrió la puerta dispuesto a maldecidlo hasta los huesos, pero se quedo quieto sin poder decir nada.

El Weasley-veela había agarrado a Albus y lo estaba besando, al menos sólo había juntado sus labios. Pero un momento después vio a Albus agarrar a su primo de la nuca y aproximarlo más, y definitivamente había lengua allí.


	3. 14 noche

**El día V**

**14 - noche**

Albus entro en el Gran Comedor seguido por Louis y miro desganado la cantidad de parejas que allí había, y las que entraban en ese momento. Todos se habían buscando una pareja, aunque esta fuera sólo un amigo, para no tener que ir solos en un día como este, y por supuesto eran todas parejas mixtas.

Miro atentamente las parejas, pero no veía a Scorpius, ni a Flint. Seguramente la chica se había retrasado, y Scorpius la estaba esperando bastante cabreado. Odiaba que le hicieran esperar.

No había ninguna pelea, ni nadie propasándose, así que fue donde estaban las bebidas, bastante dispuesto a encontrar cualquier bebida que llevara un mínimo de alcohol.

**- Ya están revisadas** - le dijo Rose acercándose y sabiendo en lo que pensaba - **no hay nada, absolutamente nada de alcohol.**

**- Mierda. Supongo que tendré que conformarme con... sabes, creo que voy a ir a buscar algo de café a las cocinas...**

**- ¡Quieto! No te voy a dejar huir. Anda, bebe un poco de cerveza de mantequilla -** le dijo pasándole un vaso de dicha bebida - **es lo más fuerte que vas a encontrar.**

**- Ya podrías haber dejado pasar algo de alcohol **- dijo Louis mientras se sentaba encima de la mesa - **esta fiesta es un rollo.**

**- Ni de broma, podrían quitarnos el premio anual. Por cierto, Albus... ¿Dónde esta Malfoy?**

**- Ni idea -** dijo volviendo a pasar la vista por el Gran Comedor - **no lo veo desde este mediodía. Él se ha ido a arreglar, y yo he acabado huyendo de la Sala Común.**

**- Así que él se ha ido a arreglar y tu, teniendo un montón de túnicas de gala, vienes aquí con el uniforme arrugado... podrías haberte cambiado de ropa.**

**- ¿Para que? No podría bailar con... bueno, ya sabes, ni todas esas cosas que se supone que se han de hacer hoy. **

**- Puedes bailar conmigo si quieres** - le dijo Louis divertido **- seremos la sensación.**

**- Mira quien esta entrando ahora **- y los tres se giraron para ver a Scorpius entrar solo - **¿No se suponía que lo acompañaba Heather Flint?** - pero nadie respondió - **¿Albus?** - se giraron para ver al muchacho que sólo tenía ojos para su amigo.

Scorpius se veía absolutamente genial. La túnica negra perfectamente ajustada en la parte superior resaltaba su piel pálida, como siempre. Scorpius adoraba usar ropa negra, pero en ese momento se veía realmente espectacular. Sin embargo, tenía el cabello bastante despeinado, y se veía algo más pálido de lo normal, pero de alguna forma eso hacia que se viera más irresistible para Albus.

Sus miradas se conectaron, y Albus le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara, pero Scorpius desvió inmediatamente la mirada, y se fue hacia la zona contraria donde saco a bailar a la que había sido su pareja el año pasado.

-** ¿Acaba de ignorar a Albus?** - pregunto Louis a nadie en particular.

-**Quizás no te ha visto** - le dijo Rose apoyando la mano en su hombro.

-**Si, eso será** - dijo intentándose convencer. Se habían mirado a los ojos durante varios segundos antes de que apartara la mirada.

* * *

Bastantes bailes más tarde Albus se encontraba deprimido bebiendo otra cerveza de mantequilla. A partir de la sexta había dejado de contarlas, así que ya no sabía las que llevaba. Estaba totalmente seguro de que iba a conseguir lo imposible, emborracharse con cerveza de mantequilla.

Scorpius bailaba actualmente con otra chica, una slytherin de cuarto creía, aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro realmente de quien era ella. Había tratado de llamar su atención después de cada baile, pero Scorpius sólo se daba la vuelta y escogía a otra chica. Que suerte tenían ellas.

-**¿Por qué no estas bailando?** - le pregunto su hermana mientras le quitaba la cerveza de la mano y se la bebía.

**- No tengo ganas... -** le respondió esperando que ella se fuera, no tenía ganas de bailar, ni de hablar, ni de nada.

-**¡Tonterías! Vamos** - y Lily tiro de él hasta que lo tuvo en medio de la pista - **coloca los brazos a mi alrededor ¡va!** - y hizo lo que ella le decía, mientras que su hermana le pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y comenzaban a moverse bastante patéticamente - **podrías, al menos, haberte quitado el uniforme, se nota que algo te pasa, estas... bueno, no eres tu**.

**- Ya...**

**- ¿Has discutido con Malfoy? La última vez que peleasteis, en verano, estabas con la misma mirada depre de ahora. ¿Es por eso que te buscaba?**

**- ¿Me buscaba?**

**- Si, justo antes del baile. Louis ya me había preguntado por ti, y después ha venido Malfoy y ni siquiera me dio las gracias cuando le dije que estabas en la sala de los menesteres** - Albus se quedo paralizado - **¿Albus?**

Miro a Scorpius que ahora estaba bailando con una preciosa Hufflepuff ¿Qué habría visto o escuchado?

**- ¿Albus?**

**- Me vuelvo** - dijo saliendo de la pista de baile y dejando a su hermana allí sola. Encontró el rincón más oscuro y deprimente de aquella horrible sala pintada de rosa y se dejo caer en el suelo.

Scorpius le había visto besar a Louis.

Scorpius le había visto besar a Louis.

Scorpius le había visto besar a Louis.

Scorpius no lo iba a entender. No iba a entender que el beso que se había dado con su primo no era realmente un beso, no iba a entender que le gustaban los chicos, no iba a entender que le gustaba un chico en concreto, él.

Nunca volverían a hablar, no volverían a reír por tonterías, ni volverían a criticar a los gryffindors juntos. No escaparían más de Mister Nono, ni jugarían más a cartas por las noches, ni volvería a tocar el violín para él.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y le tendió una botella de algo que definitivamente no era cerveza de mantequilla. Al saborearlo supo que alguien había conseguido introducir whisky de fuego.

-**Te ha rechazado** - afirmo Heather Flint. Albus la miro sorprendido - **ya somos dos.**

**- ¿Te ha rechazado?** - pregunto incrédulo. Ni en sus más locas fantasías se había podido imaginar hablando con esa chica, quizás era por la sorpresa que le causaba este hecho que se tranquilizo un poco.

**- Le fui a reclamar que no me hubiera esperado para ir juntos al baile, y que estuviera bailando con otra chica, y él sólo se encogió de hombros y le pidió para bailar a otra** - y Heather bebió de la botella - **esta de muy mal humor... ¿Cómo te has declarado para que este así?**

**- No me he declarado. Creo que me encontró besando a Louis.**

**- Entonces esta celoso.**

**- Imposible. Lo conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que le gustan las mujeres. Simplemente llevas algunos tragos de más, justo los que yo necesito para olvidar este día de mierda **- y le arrebato la botella y le dio varios tragos.

**- Le gustan las mujeres, pero ha llegado a cancelar alguna cita para poder estar contigo. Creo que esta de mal humor porque le has roto todos los esquemas que tenía... o que se yo... devuélveme la botella** - dijo mientras se la cogía y se acaba su contenido - **¡Arriba!** - dijo mientras se levantaba - **¡vamos a bailar! Beber, bailar y follar son las tres cosas que se han de hacer para olvidar un desengaño amoroso.**

No tenía energía para oponerse a ella, así que se dejo arrastrar a la pista de baile por la chica. Esta se pego más de lo necesario a su cuerpo, pero igualmente le paso los brazos por la cintura. Oyó algunos murmullos a su alrededor, supuso porque al fin alguien que no fuera su hermana había conseguido arrastrarlo a bailar.

**- Esta es mi venganza contra Scorpius... estoy bailando contigo.**

Sus ojos se cruzaron con unos plateados, y ya no pudo dejar de mirarle. Su cara era indescifrable, pero aferraba a la chica con la que bailaba con verdadera fuerza.

Quería decirle tantas cosas... pero Scorpius no las entendería... quería decirle que le quería, que haría cualquier cosa por él...

**- Sabía que no me correspondía, pero tenía la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro... pero prefería pasar tiempo contigo que conmigo, y que con cualquier otra persona...**

**- Porque somos... éramos amigos...**

**- Bueno, ya esta bien** - le dijo la chica mientras se separaba de él **- ten claro que es alcohol el culpable de esta estupida fraternidad, mañana todo volverá a ser como antes, odiándonos y esas cosas...**

Y entonces Heather le empujo con todas las fuerzas que tuvo hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera encima de una pareja, y esta encima de otra...

Una vez en el suelo se encontró en un lío de piernas y brazos, y unos ojos plateados que le miraban, y fue plenamente consciente de que había caído justo encima de Scorpius.

* * *

Scorpius se encontró de pronto en el exterior.

Había salido corriendo hacia ninguna parte cuando había visto a Albus besar a un chico. ¡A un chico! Y ahora se encontraba afuera.

Dio media vuelta y entro en el edificio. Hacia un frío de mil demonios.

La forma en la que había atraído a su primo hacia sí, agarrándole de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos pelirrojos del veela... ¡tenía que ser eso¡Weasley lo había hechizado con sus malignos poderes veela!

Pero recordó a David Lane. Albus y él eran amigos. Quizás eran más que amigos. Quizás Albus había estado besando a todos los chicos de Hogwarts. Estaba seguro que más de uno había cambiado de acera por Albus. Albus besaba a chicos.

Bien, eso resolvía sus dudas sobre la identidad de la persona con la cual Albus se había estado besando.

¡Chicos!

Pero a él no lo había besado. Él era el más guapo del colegio, y Albus no le había besado. Necesitaba gafas como su padre, mañana enviaría un búho a San Mungo para concertar una visita para que le miraran los ojos. Definitivamente.

¡Esa no era la cuestión!

Unas risas femeninas llamaron su atención, y recordó que había un baile al que asistir. Un baile por el que había pasado toda la tarde arreglándose, y al que iba a ir.

¡Al demonio con Albus!

Aunque intento no hacerlo lo primero que hizo al entrar al Gran Comedor fue localizar a Albus. Estaba con dos de sus primos, uno de los cuales era ese veela idiota. ¡Al demonio con todos ellos!

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar fijarse, por un breve momento, en sus labios.

Albus le sonreía a él y agitaba la mano para que se acercara, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le apetecía así que se dio la vuelta y agarro a la primera chicA guapa que encontró y la saco a bailar.

Tenía una reputación que cuidar.

* * *

Hubo otro cambio de parejas, y miro de reojo a Albus. Había estado tratando de llamando su atención en cada momento, pero ahora estaba hablando con su hermana, y lo ignoraba.

¡No tenía derecho a ignorarle! Estaba enfadado con él, debería estar suplicándole que le perdonara por todo lo que había hecho. Por... bueno, Scorpius no estaba del todo seguro de que era lo que Albus había hecho exactamente para tenerlo totalmente furioso, podía ser por no haberle dicho que le gustaban los chicos, o por el tema de los besos, nunca le había dicho que se besaba con chicos, o por no quererle besar a él...

-**Scorpius cariño** - le dijo Heather mientras se acercaba - **podías haberme dicho que no me esperarías. He estado media hora yo sola en la Sala Común...**

**- Vete.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- No tengo ganas de verte, ni de hablar contigo, y menos bailar, así que ya puedes buscarte otra pareja.**

La chica le miro, y sus ojos se comenzaron a aguar, pero levanto la cabeza y se fue con paso firme.

Dirigió la vista hasta donde Albus había estado bailando con su hermana, y vio que este se iba casi corriendo. Después de dar unas vueltas al Gran Comedor se acabo sentando en un rincón, acurrucándose allí y escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas.

Scorpius se preocupo de verlo así, y pensó en acercarse. Pero un estupido gryffindor-veela se choco contra él, y recordó donde habían estado esos labios, en la boca de Albus.

Así que agarro a la chica con la que estaba y siguieron bailando.

* * *

La siguiente vez que vio a Albus este estaba bailando con Heather.

Maldita serpiente rastrera. Se había aprovechado de que no estaba alrededor de Albus para espantar a los moscardones, y ella se había aprovechado. No sabia como, pero ella se iba a arrepentir de estar bailando con Albus, Scorpius estaba seguro.

Capto la mirada esmeralda, e intento que no se notara nada de lo que pensaba en su cara. Él también era un estupido¿que hacia bailando con chicas¿acaso no le gustaban los chicos?

Quizás también besaba a las chicas, quizás jugaba a las dos bandas...

El baile los había llevado demasiado cerca, Scorpius notaba a la otra pareja a su lado, e inicio rápidamente los pasos para alejarse de allí. Pero perdió el equilibrio cuando Albus se cayo encima suyo, y se llevaron a varias personas por delante.

Le dolía la cabeza donde se había golpeado por el suelo, pero, al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Albus, y se hizo plenamente consciente de lo que eso significaba.

El cuerpo que estaba encima suyo, aplastándolo era el de Albus, sus hombros, y sus piernas, y ciertas partes en las que no quería pensar porque estaba notando como se ruborizaba. Nunca había pensado en Albus así, como hombre, Albus era simplemente Albus, el Premio Anual algo inocente al que había de cuidar porque sino todos los lobos se le echaban encima.

Albus ya no era el niño que había visto en el andén en su primer año, y que parecía tan atemorizado. Ni con el que se había peleado en su primera semana. No se había dado cuenta de que al igual que él mismo, Albus también se había hecho mayor.

Noto como los demás ya se estaban levantando, pero él seguía con su revelación.

Había bromeado de Albus besando a alguien más, intentando descubrir quien era esa persona con quien se besaba, pero no había pensado en el hecho en si. En los labios de Albus junto con otros labios, en su lengua, en sus dedos tocando a otra persona...

Trato de imaginar la escena del beso con una chica. Albus besando a una chica, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, su otra mano en la cintura...

**- Lo siento...** - murmuro Albus mientras se quitaba de encima suyo.

**- ¿Estas bien Albus¿No te has hecho daño?** - le preguntaba una de esas ravenclaws idiotas - **Quizás deberías ir a la enfermería...**

Scorpius noto como trataban de ayudarlo a levantarse, y también escucho lejanamente unas voces preguntando si se encontraba bien, pero él sólo tenía ojos para Albus y para Pye que estaba demasiado cerca de Albus. Zorra.

Pero Albus le estaba mirando preocupado. Sólo tenía ojos para él. Era así como debía ser.

-**Scorpius ¿puedes levantarte?** - le dijo mientras dudoso le ofrecía su mano. Scorpius la cogió y se levanto, pero no soltó la mano de Albus.

**- ¡Estoy bien¡Continúen con la fiesta! **

Las personas se comenzaron a dispersar dudosas, pero una mirada de Scorpius las hizo alejar definitivamente, sobretodo a Pye que todavía estaba muy cerca de Albus. Algunas comenzaron a bailar otra vez a su alrededor.

**- Yo...** - comenzó a hablar Albus - **creo que viste... en la sala de los menesteres... **

**- Te vi besándote con el Weasley-veela.**

**- Yo... debería habértelo dicho antes, pero...**

**- ¿Qué me deberías haber dicho¿Qué te gustan los chicos?**

**- Si...**

**- Y estas colgado de tu primo **- dijo amargamente.

**- ¡No! Fue con quien me di mi primer beso con un chico... y ambos lo recordamos...**

**- Bonita forma de recordar, con lenguas de por medio...**

**- Perdóname...**

**- ¿Por qué? Yo no tengo que...**

**- Por pensar en ti mientras beso a otros.**

Las campanas comenzaron a sonar marcando el final del día, y las personas seguían bailando a su alrededor. Scorpius se quedo quieto. Quizás no había oído bien. Pero Albus se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, mientras le miraba de esa forma atemorizada, estaba esperando que explotara, que gritara, que cogiera la varita y lo maldiciera hasta morir.

**- ¡Mierda! Esta apunto de acabar San Valentín** - exclamo de pronto Scorpius.

Y cogió a Albus de la nuca y rápidamente acerco sus bocas, y unió sus labios, y metió su lengua. No supo el tiempo que estuvieron así, como si el mundo se difuminara a su alrededor, como si no hubiera nada más alrededor suyo, sólo ellos dos.

Solo ellos dos.


End file.
